


Bedtime Story

by OverlordRaax



Series: Awake Sparkling Collections [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bed time stories, Fluff, M/M, Post War, Scopes is a silly bean, Sparklings, peace time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Drift tells his sparkling a little story before bedtime. However, his sparklings imagination manages to run away with her.





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574153) by [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes). 



“Daddy! Tell me a bedtime story!” Scopes cried as she tugged at Drift’s arm. Drift couldn’t help but give a smile. She was always terrible when it came to going to bed. The sparkling had a near insatiable sense of curiosity, something she had definitely inherited off her carrier, and an innate sense of adventure, which was definitely from her sire. As such, she was always still wide opticed when it was time for recharge.

“Alright, sit down.” Drift said, and the little sparklet lay under her thermal blanket, grabbing one of her toys. “What kind of story do you want?”

“An exciting story! In space with a monster!”

“Alright. And then after that you promise to go straight into recharge?”

“Of course!”

“I’ll tell you the tale of the amazing five headed, acid breathing monster that hides in the deepest asteroids in the deepest darkest regions of the galaxy!”

“Yay!”

 

Scopes got excited as her sire began to start his story. He always came up with the best stories. They were always really exciting and had lots of adventures across the universe. Her carrier didn’t normally make up stories, he would normally just read from a datapad, but his voice was always so calm and soothing it helped her get to sleep.

But this time she was looking forward to hearing one of her sire’s stories. She looked forward to the new crazy adventure that was going to come.

“So, once upon a time, there was a group of explorers that were searching across the universe for a special accent sword of Primus, one that could defeat evil monsters with one swing. But legends had it was guarded by a terrifying monster, one that gobbled up any travellers that tried to take it.”

“Gasp!” The little sparkling placed her hands over her mouth. Drift grinned as he carried on.

 

Perceptor was in the living room, reading a datapad, a novel he’d been meaning to get to for quite some time. Well, tonight he had insisted it was Drifts turn to tell bedtime stories, he had been shirking his duty the past few cycles. Perceptor was due a bit of time to himself.

He was surprised Drift wasn’t back actually, he surely would have finished tucking her into recharge by now.

He turned up his audial and started to hear some very excitable voices. He sighed and stood up. He'd better go and check before the damage was too great.

He walked over to Scopes’ room where the lights were still on and he could hear very excited voices.

“…so then! The monster had them trapped! He looked down at the them with his gapping maw and his five heads and he said ‘Now! Foolish travellers! I shall eat you into little bits!'”

He stepped inside as Scopes gave a little squeal. She had her blanket over her head and was staring up at him with big optics.

“Then what happened?” she trembled.

“Well, then the monster did as he said and went ‘Munch!’ and ate them all in one go!” And Scopes shrieked as he lunged forward pretending to be a bit ravenous monster.

“Drift! What are you doing?” Perceptor called. The two of them both looked over to the microscope.

“Just telling a bed time story…” Drift mumbled.

“Don’t scare Scopes. We don’t want her to have a bad recharge flux.”

“She’s gonna be fine, it’s just a story.”

“You always get carried away and then you make the stories too scary.”

“I do not!”

“You do.”

“I’m not gonna get scared!” Scopes protested. “I’m really brave! I’m not gonna find the story scary or have any bad recharge fluxes!”

Perceptor gave an unsure hum.

“If you’re certain…”

“She’ll be fine, Percy.” Drift said. “Our little girl’s not scared of anything.”

“Yeah!”

Perceptor rolled his optics.

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that.” And with that he went back into the living room. As he went back he heard Drift carry on the story.

“So then… they fell into the monsters stomach where the acids threatened to melt them!"

Perceptor sighed.

 

“And then finally, he sliced his way out of the monsters belly with the sword. And now they had slain the monster and regained the lost sword, they made it back home. The end.” Drift said. Scopes snuggled up comfortably in her blankets. Drift leaned down and kissed her on the helm. “Alright, good night sweetie.”

And with that he left and turned out the light. Scopes snuggled under her thermal blanket. The story hadn’t been _that_ scary. It was all silly, really.

She drifted off into recharge quite quickly, but the thoughts of the story were still active in her processor and in her recharge flux she started to have a nightmare about the evil scary version of the monster she had cooked up in her head.

She was snapped out of her recharge as she imagined the monster snapping her head off.

She started to calm down after a moment. She started to think. Scopes knew there wasn’t really such a thing as a giant five-headed monster that could eat mechs whole and turn invisible so it could find you anywhere. Nope! Definitely not.

But as she looked around at the dark she started to wonder if there was actually a possibility it was.

After all, the universe was filled with a billion different possibilities, and not every part of it had been explored yet… so it was possible such a thing could exist.

And if it did it could hide on Cybertron, and no one would notice as it ate mechs up when they were stuck on their own.

Like tiny sparklings in their berths.

She looked around her room again. Her eyesight zooming in around the place to try and confirm that no, she was definitely being silly.

Scopes tried to tuck her blanket around her more securely. She looked around, and in the low visibility her eyesight zoomed in on some dust particles that looked like they were moving, and the shadows in the room managed to converge in just a way they started to take the shape of something hideous lurking in the corner.

She screamed and jumped off the berth, keeping a hold of her blanket. She grabbed her toy sword before running to her creators room. The corridors were now dark, so she ran as she could to make sure her creators were okay and they hadn’t been eaten already.

She entered their room and saw they were both lying in recharge on their shared berth. Scopes breathed a sigh of relief that the monster hadn’t gotten to them yet, and she went over and climbed onto the berth before settling down in between the two of them.

She kept her toy sword close to her, she could make sure they were safe now. Now she was in between the two of them she felt a bit more secure. She knew her sire would probably be able to slice the monster in half in an astrosecond as well. She pulled her blanket around her and kept her toy sword at the ready.

 

Perceptor woke up from recharge and the first thing he saw was a little sparkling by his side. He saw Scopes sandwiched in between himself and Drift, with one of her toy weapons clutched like one of her cuddly dolls. As he sat up on the berth Drift started to stir as well. Perceptor brushed his servos over Scopes’ helm.

“Scopes…” he whispered.

The little sparkling started to stir and then she looked up at him. As she saw him she seemed to realise she had been caught.

“What are you doing here, poppet?”

She curled up a little tighter around her sword.

“I wasn’t scared. I just thought I saw a monster in the dark and I came in here to protect you.”

“Did you now?” Perceptor said, giving an incredibly pointed stare to Drift, who sheepishly smiled. “I told you the stories were too scary.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m not scared!” Scopes protested, grabbing her carriers arm. “I don’t want daddy to stop telling his stories.”

"It's quite clear they're giving you wild flights of fancy and they're not suitable before recharge time."

"Noo! I'm really sure I did see a monster. I just wanted to protect you."

Drift patted her on the shoulder.

"Sweetpea, there are no monsters on Cybertron. It was just a made up story."

"But I saw something! I'm sure about it!"

Perceptor sighed.

"Scopes, your eyesight is much more astute than an average sparklings. Especially in low light ranges. You most likely _thought_ you saw something."

Scopes grabbed his arm.

"But what if there is a monster and we don't know there is! I don't wanna recharge on my own anymore."

Drift reached over and patted Scopes’ shoulder.

“Why don’t we sort this out later? You should be getting ready for school.” Drift said, as he helped Scopes get down from the recharge slab. Perceptor watched them head off.

[We’ll talk about this later.] he said over their comm link.

[I know. I’ll try to sort this out.] Drift said as he left, he sent a little [Love you] as a little apology.

Perceptor sighed and he lay back down. Hopefully it would be alright. Scopes was a sensible child after all.

 

He woke up the next day to find her once again in their room and clinging desperately to him. Perceptor sighed. After a couple more cycles where she refused to sleep on her own berth he decided this simply could not continue.

When Perceptor was helping Scopes get ready for recharge again, the sparkling still looked nervous, and her optics kept darting about as if to find potential hiding places for a monster.

“Now Scopes, you should know that these monsters aren’t real.”

“But some are!”

“Not the ones in Drift’s stories. Those he just made up off the top of his helm.”

“But what about from universes we haven’t visited yet? There could be monsters that could do anything and we just don’t know about them yet!”

Perceptor sighed. Then he was struck with an idea.

“You know... if there are monsters then maybe you could be the first one to discover them.”

The sparkling perked up and her headfins twitched. Perceptor continued.

"It would be quite the discovery. You could be hailed for making such an amazing scientific discovery and you're not even in your third frame."

A huge smile lit up on Scopes face.

“Really? I really could?”

Perceptor nodded.

“I think so. Why don’t we both work together to prove whether there’s a monster hiding under the recharge slab?”

“Yes! Yes! Let's do it! We'll find a monster!" Scopes said, and she was practically tugging at his arms.

 

They set up a quite rudimentary trap to entice the monster. Really, a box with a motion sensor that would be beep if it detected anything moving (highly unlikely to pick anything up if it was facing the corner of Scopes room), there were a few rust treats left out as bait (it had been decided the monster liked rust treats). As well as a little invention gifted to Perceptor by Wheeljack that supposedly caught ghosts, but as far as Perceptor could tell it didn't do anything other than snap itself shut occasionally.

After it was all set up, they surveyed their work.

"I think that should suffice," Perceptor said.

"Yeah! Now we'll definitely prove if there's a monster!"

"Indeed, well, now we should get to bed, after all, everyone knows that monsters only ever appear when sparklings are in recharge."

"Okay!" Scopes said enthusiastically, and she instantly grabbed her blanket and snuggled around in it.

“Now you promise you’ll go to sleep?” Perceptor said.

“Yes papa.”

“Good night." And Perceptor gave her a quick kiss on the helm before he turned off the lights. He headed back to his own room where Drift was waiting as well.

"Everything sorted?"

"Yes, it all should be fine now." Perceptor said as he sat down next to Drift, the white car wrapped his arms around Percy. "Just promise me you won't tell her any more scary stories before recharge time again."

"I promise I won't." Drift said, as they both snuggled closer.

This time, when they went to recharge they had a quiet evening, when they didn't wake up to a scared sparkling beside them, they realised the plan had worked.


End file.
